1. Field of the invention
The present invention concerns a device for connecting two tubes end-to-end, at least one of the tubes being moved longitudinally to connect it to the other, the device comprising a threaded nut linking the two tubes.
2. Description of the prior art
To be more precise the invention is directed to connecting tubes to be filled with pressurized gas or other product and may be fitted to tubes which are difficult to move such as large tubes.
The use of such devices is generally complicated and time-consuming.
The device in accordance with the invention provides a particularly quick connection. It enables sealed connection of tube ends by virtue of a particularly effective clamping action.
Its use requires only the longitudinal displacement of one tube.
This connection device is additionally easy to automate.